Lentes
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Quien diria lo que unos lentes son capaces de hacer... -Te ves hermoso- murmuro el rubio. Twaig. Dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet.


Hey! Volvi con otro fic :D

Esta idea salio de una conversacion antigua que tuve con Sweek y la recorde de la anda XDXD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet :D aqui esta el Twaig.

* * *

**Lentes**

Caminaban con dificultad, cada uno apoyado en el cuerpo del otro para evitar el caer aunque el cuerpo de cada uno estaba ya muy mal...

- ¡Ngn! Craig... mas te vale no volverte a meter en un pleito ¡Gah! en por lo menos dos meses- dijo el rubio con un tic en la ceja y una sonrisa nerviosa... estaba claro que se contenía para evitar decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

- ¡Tsk!- Craig chasqueo la lengua con la mejillas rojas, no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención cual niño pequeño.

Ambos llegaron a la residencia Tucker, la cual tenía las luces apagadas y la noche no ayudaba mucho.

Por suerte los padres de Craig habían salido hasta tarde y Tweek se quedaría a dormir con Craig... si no sus padres ya los hubieran matado por, otra vez, meterse en pleitos.

-o-o-o-o-

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón con una caja de botiquín que había en el baño, curiosamente el azabache se había demorado algo más de lo debido en traerla.

Tweek cogió un trozo de algodón y con el mal humor que se cargaba sostuvo la barbilla de Craig e hizo que lo mirara, aquella acción algo agresivo tomo por sorpresa el azabache, pero al segundo volvió a su expresión neutral.

Mientras Tweek le limpiaba algunas heridas superficiales en el rostro Craig tanteo hasta alcanzar el también el algodón y un poco de alcohol. Cuando Tweek dejo de curar las heridas de Craig dejo el algodón a un lado y Craig acerco su rostro al del rubio para también limpiar.

Tweek solo dejo que Craig se acercara... pero... ESTABA MUY CERCA... DEMASIADO.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto el rubio temblando y luchando para que si tic no lo ataque.

- ¿Si?- pregunto sin muchas ganas el azabache, aunque con las mejillas rojas. La cercanía que tenia con Tweek le incomodaba, pero era necesario.

El azabache se acerco un poco más y Tweek quiso retroceder, pero los nervios lo paralizaron. Craig agudizo la mirada, sus alientos prácticamente chocaban y al segundo Tweek parpadeo confundido... Craig estaba curándolo... SOLO curándolo.

- ¡Ngn! ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto en un susurro y perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros del más alto.

- Te estoy curando ¿que no ves?- pregunto levemente irritado, ya sabía lo que Tweek preguntaría.

- No... ¿Por qué estas tan cerca?- volvió a preguntar el más bajo y si... efectivamente, Craig estaba a un centímetro del rostro de Tweek.

Craig de un solo movimiento se separo y se levanto del sillón.

- Ahora vuelvo- dijo y salió disparado escaleras arriba dejando a un muy desorientado Tweek.

...

- No me jodas Craig Tucker- susurro el rubio para levantarse y subir las escaleras de forma rápida, pero silenciosa... no pregunten cómo puede hacerlo, es Tweek.

Las únicas luces que estaban prendidas eran las de dos habitaciones y se acerco sigilosamente hasta ver dentro de la primera, el cuarto de Craig.

Nada.

A excepción de un cajón, que estaba abierto y revuelto.

Tweek decidió no darle tanta importancia y fue directo al otro cuarto con iluminación. Asomo la cabeza y allí hallo a Craig quien estaba frente al espejo y ¡SU OJO!

¿Qué mierda se estaba haciendo Craig en el ojo derecho? Estaba con su dedo y parecía que quería sacarse el iris o algo... lo cual puso muy nervioso a Tweek, pero antes de que entrara a la acción se detuvo y vio que Craig ahora ya no tocaba su ojo, si no que trataba de ver algo que tenía en el dedo índice de la misma mano que utilizo antes para su ojo y lo que estuviera haciendo. Craig dejo una pequeña cosita transparente dentro de un contenedor y cogió, a regañadientes, algo del lavamanos, colocándoselo...

- ¡GAH! ¡LENTES!- Grito entrando al baño y señalando al azabache, quien al ver la presencia de Tweek enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?!- pregunto furioso e indignado el más alto, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y aquellos lentes- ¿Y q-que si uso lentes?- desvió la mirada.

Al segundo Tweek se calmo y vio detenidamente a Craig.

Unos lentes de color negros de marco rectangular y gruesos, lo cual hacia resaltar el plateado en sus ojos.

- Hermoso- murmuro el rubio viendo como hipnotizado al ojinegro, quien al oír esas palabra lo miro indignado y paso a irse del baño.

- Eso no es cierto- dijo al pasar al lado de Tweek y continúo el camino, bajando las escaleras. Al instante Tweek corrió, siguiéndolo.

- Claro que si- grito sin pensar al bajar las escaleras y darle el encuentro a Craig, quien lo miro sorprendido y dudoso por aquella reciente y exagerada reacción.

Tweek enrojeció totalmente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

- Y... ¿Hace cuanto ¡ngn! que usas lentes de contacto?- pregunto el rubio tratando de desviar el tema.

- Desde hace dos años- contesto algo avergonzado Craig.

- ¡¿Dos años?!- se sorprendido el rubio ¿y cómo no? convivían con Craig desde que eran niños y nadie sabía que Craig era corto de vista.

- En medio de la pelea perdí uno de mis lentes y ya no tengo más para ese ojo, así que me los quite- dijo regresando su vista a Tweek, en ese instante lo lente de Craig resbalaron un poco, lo cual irrito al azabache que estaba a un paso y nada de hacer un berrinche.

Algo impulso a Tweek, no sabe qué, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio ya estaba a menos de un paso de Craig y acomodándole los lentes con un dedo.

Craig lo miro incrédulo y Tweek estaba con la mirada perdida en el brillo extra que adquirieron los ojos de Craig con el reflejo de las gafas.

- ¿Tweek?- pregunto, pero fue interrumpido por unos labios uniéndose a los suyos.

Tweek lo estaba besando.

El cuerpo de ambos se tenso y casi perdiendo el equilibrio cayeron hacia atrás... por suerte el sofá estaba cerca.

Después de tremendo golpe Craig abrió los ojos, hallándose debajo del rubio, quien utilizo sus brazos para prevenir el caer de lleno sobre el azabache, sin darse cuenta que en esa posición parecía que lo estuviera acorralando... bueno, en realidad eso hacía.

- Lo siento- dijo el rubí perdiéndose en la buena apariencia de Craig, se veía tan intelectual y tierno... aunque no fuera lo primero, pero lo segundo si y POR MUCHO.

Craig llevo su mano a la mejilla de Tweek y volvió a unir los labios.

Tweek abrió sus ojos como platos y su cuerpo tembló. Craig trato de coger por la cintura al rubio, pero la posición no se lo permitía, así que se conformo por abrazarlo del cuello. Tweek llevo una de sus manos a la cadera de Craig y la otra la dejo donde estaba.

A separarse Craig sonrió con travesura.

- ¿En serio me veo lindo con estos lentes?- pregunto medio coqueto y de forma inocente, sus mejillas sonrosadas quedaban a la perfección.

- Creo que ¡Gah! esto contestara tu pregunta- y sin más volvió a unir sus labios a los de Craig.

Quien diría lo que harían unos simples lentes.

- Fin -

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :D


End file.
